I Never Knew You
by sarad1ms78
Summary: its complication. The first time they met they kissed, second time they touched and third time they fell in love. Its harder then it sounds. "if you help me clean my gun, i'll help you wash the floor."


**Just to point this out…there all 15 && in the story Sasuke has the new hairstyle he gets in the manga =D I think its oober hot xD**

**Btw I don't own naruto =[**

**ENJOY!**

………………………………………………………………………………………..

I Never Knew You

_It's like the sky opened and God handed you directly to me.__  
__I know it sounds crazy but so is life, I'm sinking.__  
__And feeling like your heart is beating solely for me._

Sakura, Temari and Tenten stepped right into the hippy van closing it shut behind them.

"I bought this amazing weed yesterday with Kankuro and Gaara its effing great, you guys need to try it." Temari then pulled it out of her blue and black chequered hoodie and started to roll a joint.

Sakura looked out outside from the cars windows seeing teenagers sitting by a bonfire with counsellors. They were just about 60 feet way singing some gay campfire song.

"I can't believe my dad sent me to some youth Catholic Church camp with a bunch of nerds."

"Pshh, _I_ can't believe you brought me and Temari along, this place sucks shit." Tenten scowled also looking wear the teenagers and counsellors were.

"Yeah no kidding Sak, you also lied to us, you said it was gonna be with a bunch of cool chill freaks, _but _I only see a bunch of nerdy religious people!" Temari gave a light punch on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura glared at her too friends. Couldn't they see that she would be in torture with absolutely nothing to do but pray, sing songs and talk more about god!

Plus it was no fun to cause trouble alone…

"Hey! You guys are still here aren't you?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes at them.

Tenten looked over at Temari with a '_what are we still doing here?' _look.

Temari raised her eyebrows thinking. But only after 2 seconds she and Tenten finally had it and they smirked at each other, and then looked back at Sakura.

"Because _someone _in every one of these camps that people have, there's always gonna that one group of kids who do something…lets say troubled, daring…or maybe dangerous?" Temari said still having that smug smirk on her face.

Sakura smiled and then punched Tenten in the shoulder and through a random red ball she found on the seats at Temari.

"You guys take so fucking long too finally figure it out."

Temari glared throwing the red ball back at Sakura, but then giggled.

Tenten stuck her tongue out at her pink haired friend.

"You know what? You're just a straight up bitch." Tenten said smiling at her friends little glare towards her.

"I hope you guys are done with your _'oh so great friendship moment'_ cause I finally got a joint." Temari held it up showing it towards her friends.

Then Tenten and Sakura got out of the front car seats and climbed to the back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Guy, where are we gonna go drink the booze?" Neji asked in a bit of a hurry.

"This is such a drag there's nowhere to drink."

Sasuke looked around at the camp sights trying to find some hiding spot to drink some alcohol. He, Shikamaru and Neji couldn't take it anymore with the stupid camp. What they needed right now a drink of some hard liquor.

Just then Sasuke spotted a hippie van quite far away from the camp area.

"Hey, there's a van over there. That's probably the best place right now too drink some booze without them knowing."

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's worth it." Neji said nodding his head in agreement to go to where the van was.

"I could careless I want a drink so let's go already." Shikamaru said impatiently.

And so the three of them made there way to the hippie van….

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Temari, how much was this? It's like thirty grams of weed!" Sakura inhaled from the joint and blew it out making an O with her mouth too get smoke rings and passed it too Temari.

"My brothers celled 30 grams of shrooms to this dealer for 35 bucks in exchange of 30 grams of weed for that much." Temari then passed the joint to Tenten.

"Damn. That's a good deal right there." Tenten said, inhaling that joint.

But then the vans door was sliding open and all three froze wide eyed. Tenten still having the joint in her mouth was in to much shock to pull it out.

When it opened it was only just three teenage boys stepping into the van, one looking very familiar to the girls.

"SHIKA?!" Temari and Sakura shouted at the same time also sighing in relief.

Tenten on the other hand remembered about the joint still being in her mouth. Her face was turning blue and she pulled it out in panic and started coughing like a maniac. She started hitting her chest trying to get back air in her lungs.

All five teens looked over at her. Sakura and Temari looked at her worried. While the three boys looked at her with raised eyebrows…well Neji was grinning trying to hold back a chuckle.

As soon as Tenten got back air she narrowed her eyes at Neji.

"What are you smiling about you transsexual?!"

Temari and Sakura were covering there mouths trying to stifle there laughs.

Neji looked at Tenten in shock and anger.

"..You look like a panda."

Tenten chuckled.

"You know its weird for guys like you to care so much about your hairs I mean what do you use Herbal Essences?" Tenten crawled over too Neji and inspected his hair.

"You so do!" She gasped running her hands through his hair and smelling it. Neji was trying to hold back a blush.

"You use the volumizing one don't you? I know you do the smell in your hair is white nectarine and pink coral flower, the orange bottle one hey?" Tenten smirked and Neji stayed silent.

"Ha! I knew it. I use the green bottle ones they smell so good its got berry tea and orange flower in it. You should switch to that its way better then your volumizing one! And keep in mind don't comb it 3 times a day your hair can fall out." Tenten backed away as Neji sat there wide eyed, embarrassed and angry.

….

….

….

….

Neji Hyuuga got pwned by a girl.

Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked at this.

"Well Neji you've learned something here. You will _never _win a fight against Tenten." Shikamaru chuckled.

Temari and Sakura started to burst out laughing. Tenten giggled having a cute toothy smile on her face.

"But _anyways. _Shika-kun what on earth are you doing here? And I haven't heard from you in like six months why didn't you keep in touch!" Temari had pouty lips and puppy eyes when she asked. Shikamaru looked away hiding his blush.

"Well the reason why I'm here is because one of my knucklehead friends dared me fifty bucks to pull the fire alarm. But a bunch of fifth graders saw and told on me. Then my mother found out and sent me here….to troublesome."Shikamaru rubbed his temple and went on.

"I couldn't call you cause I lost your number…It was a total drag I felt bad." Shikamaru blushed even more.

What Shikamaru didn't expect a hard smack in the head. He groaned.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU SAY?!_ WHEN YOU NEVER CALLED I BEGAN TO THINK YOU WERE JUST LIKE THE OTHER GUYS! WHO JUST WANTED TO GET A LITTLE AND BAIL ON ME!!" Temari's nostrils were flaring and she was ready to give another punch to Shikamaru.

Everyone watching the scene sweat dropped.

"Hulk Temari is unleashed." Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW CRUSHED I WAS?! I CRIED FOR ABOUT A MONTH JUST SITTING AT HOME EATING JUNK AND GETTING FAT WHILE CRYING OVER THE NOTEBOOK!!! DOES THAT SEEM LIKE ME DOES IT?! HUH?"

Shikamaru gulped.

"…No."

"OF COURSE NOT! BECAUSE OF YOU I WENT ON A TOTAL DRAMA QUEEN MODE!! WHINING AND CRYING OVER YOU!! AND NOW I HATE YOU"

"Temari you're such a troublesome woman. I know you don't mean that and I'm really sorry that I hurt you when it wasn't my intention too."

Temari breathed in and out. She finally got back too herself and sat back down.

"I missed you." They both whispered.

"What?" the both said.

"I didn't say anything." They both answered and looked away.

Sakura sighed in relief. Temari's tantrum was finally over, she and Tenten couldn't have stopped her anyway. She was a beast for god's sakes, bigger than them.

Sakura looked over at Neji and Sasuke. She made eye contact with Sasuke for about a second but then she looked away, trying not to get caught up over some pretty boy.

"What are you guys here for?" She asked.

"Smoking on school grounds." Neji answered.

"What are you guys doing here and any of you want some beer?" Shikamaru asked while taking out booze from the bag he was holding.

"Were not here for any reason really. Sakura dragged us too go with her she lied to us saying it was some freak show camp." Temari said grabbing two bottles of beer for herself from Shikamaru and Sakura glared at her.

"My dad wanted me too come here. He thought it might make me…A good person?" Sakura shrugged.

"Hn. So your one of those troubled girls aren't you?" Sasuke asked. He was sitting down with one of his legs stretched out with one on the other. Arms crossed and leaning his head back.

He had a sexy smirk on his face and was looking straight at Sakura.

"What's it too you chicken ass?" Sakura turned the beer bottle open with her teeth. Spitting the cap out of her mouth too where Sasuke was.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her comment.

"Chicken ass?" He asked. Opening a beer can and taking a huge gulp from it.

"Did I stutter?" Sakura raised her one of her pink thin eyebrows clearly annoyed by this…boy. She had a temper when people tried too but in and ask about her problems or why she is the way she is…it would piss her off.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's reaction. Know one new this but when the hippie van opened the first thing he noticed was her long pink hair. Not that he would be the only one. But now he's starting to grow an attraction to her.

She looked…cute yet sexy. She was wearing a burgundy sweater that was zipped down a bit showing her white tank tip and a good view of cleavage where he was sitting across from her.

She looked like she was just about a 36c. She was wearing black short shorts showing off her long slender porcelain legs, also wearing dirty white DC shoes, but what he thought was really cute was her white beanie.

But what really got him most was her emerald eyes. They were innocent yet there was fire in them seeing how she was…dangerous. The black eyeliner and mascara made her eyes pop. He loved it.

But then little pale fingers snapped in his face.

"Hey I'm talking to you man whore." Sasuke got out of his days and smirked at the pinkett.

"Feisty girls like you make me wet." Sasuke licked his lips he actually was getting hard from her attitude and her body.

"Pretty boys like you make me puke." Sakura did a fake gag and Sasuke twitched.

He hated being called pretty. He was not _pretty_. But yet her attitude was just turning him on.

Sakura giggled to herself. She got him good. Though she will admit he was really hot.

He was wearing a T-shirt with the band Avenged sevenfold on it…she LOVED that band, she also noticed that he had an army necklace around his neck. He was wearing faded baggy blue jeans with a chain hanging out from his pocket and looking at his feet he was wearing black converse.

If she didn't have the reputation too give attitude to a guy she'd pounce him right now.

But she wouldn't.

The two of them jumped when they heard a crash in the van. They saw Temari and Shikamaru making out in the front seats and so were Neji and Tenten on the other onebut were now on the ground!

"What the fuck! Are you shitting me?" Sakura scowled and looked away.

"You know…" Sasuke started to move towards Sakura.

"I think this is the part where we kiss." There was no way out for Sakura now that Sasuke was hovering her and putting his hands on both her sides trapping her.

What will she do? Give in? Back away? Or just make out with him for the hell of it cause there's nothing better too do?

To be continued…


End file.
